Field
Cationic steroidal antimicrobials (“CSAs”) and formulations thereof for treating certain diseases and symptoms, such as fungal infections.
Description of the Related Art
The incidence of fungal infections has markedly increased over the last few decades. Many of these fungi have developed resistance to front line antifungal agents such as the azoles and the polyenes, preventing adequate treatment and/or prevention of disease. The increase in fungal infections and resistance to traditional therapies is a significant public health threat worldwide. These infections are becoming more common, in part due to an increase in those susceptible to such infections. This subpopulation includes the immunocompromised: individuals undergoing chemotherapy, those receiving immunosuppressive drugs following transplantations, and those immunosuppressed due to diseases, such as AIDS or malignancies.
One fungal species of particular concern is Candida auris. Candida auris is a pathogenic yeast which is capable of entering the bloodstream of an affected individual and spreading throughout the body to cause serious invasive infections. In addition, Candida auris is often non-responsive to commonly used antifungal drugs. Candida auris infections are often associated with long-term care in a healthcare facility. Patients who have undergone recent surgery, who have been under intensive care for long periods of time, who have received a venous catheter, who are diabetic, who have open wounds, and/or who have previously received antibiotics or antifungal medications are among those at highest risk of developing a Candida auris infection.
Accordingly, both the limited spectrum of antifungal drugs currently in clinical use and the emergence of resistant fungi make necessary the development of new effective antifungal drugs with minimal side effects.